William McKinley High Present's
by Errant Wrath
Summary: William Mcknley High puts on another school musical. Rachel, Finn and others audition. What will ensue here? Read and find out! My first Glee fic. RxF
1. Ch 1 It's that time Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Nor do I own Beauty and the Beast. Both belong to their perspective companies and corporations.

**Chapter One**

It's that Time Again

Rachel Berry briskly walked down the halls of William McKinley High School. After all she was a woman on a mission. Stopping in front of the bulletin board she turned and brushed back a chunk of her raven hair from her face. Immediately her eyes frantically began scanning the board for-'Ahah! There it was! Just the notice she had been looking for!' she thought as she seized the announcement and turned on her heels.

Again with the first part of her mission now firmly in hand she made her way to the auditorium door. Silently she praised herself for coming into school so early. Couldn't do for her to arrive late. Not today. She wanted the edge of being the first to sign up. 'There! There it was!' she thought upon the sight of it-a pink sign up sheet taped to the door beckoning her. The wooden pencil dangling there. It too taped to a cord of red yarn and tied. She stood in front of the door and let out a shaky sigh. This was what she loved she deemed. She loved the butterflies in her stomach. The tingly feeling of anticipation. The itch she would feel to be on the stage again. 'Ah!' she thought elated. 'I simply can not wait!'

Caught up in the moment her heart alight and a flutter Rachel did not notice Quinn, Santana's, and Brittney's arrival. "ahem" Quinn cleared her throat and Santana impatiently tapped her foot while Brittney rested one elbow on Santana's shoulder. Rachel made no move to apologize but she did move aside for the other girls. As Quinn scrawled her name right underneath Rachel's she spoke coldly to the other girl. "You know this isn't going to be like last time." she informed. Now done signing her name. She looked straight into Rachel's brown eyes. "You won't get the lead." she told her before all three all girls walked past her one by one bumping into her shoulder.

Rachel kept her arms rigid and pointed straight down as her knuckles turned white and she bit her lower lip. Quinn was just jealous she reminded herself as she watched Fabray and the others walk away. After all she had Finn now and Quinn didn't.

As if on cue she felt a soft kiss on her left cheek. Finn had appeared at just the right moment. Rachel smiled letting her boyfriends open display of affection warm her and replace all the awful hurt feelings Quinn had stirred up inside her.

Finn smiled and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So is that time again?" he asked already knowing the answer. Rachel nodded and he kissed the top of her head. Chuckling and shaking his head he looked down at her again. "You already all signed up?" he asked once again pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Finn" Rachel started. "You know I already did." Finn smiled.

"Your right. I did. But why don't you tell me what I don't know. What're they doing this year?" he asked.

"Beauty and the Beast" She told him blushing. Finn probably did not know this but as a child she'd practically wore out her VHS of it.

Finn nodded and Rachel stared up at him. "You going to sign up?" she asked trying to sound casual about it. Of course Finn would see right through her but she did her best to keep him in the dark just the same. Finn looked at Rachel doubtfully. "I don't know. Beauty and the Beast isn't exactly macho, Rachel." he relayed. Rachel swallowed hard.

"Your right." she said again feigning a certain lack of concern.

"You know Rachel. Your not as good as an actress as you think you are." he told her.

Rachel sighed. "I know Finn. It's just I- Well I really hoped you would. It wouldn't feel right if I were Belle and you weren't my Prince." she confessed blushing.

Finn kissed the top of her head again. "Well" he said. "If it means that much to you." and with that Rachel beamed and tip toed up to kiss Finn on his cheek.

Finn blushed at being so gushed over. He lightly pushed Rachel back a little and Rachel held back a chuckle. He took a few steps forward and wrote down his name just four lines down from Rachel. Rachel stood behind and happily watched him. She just knew this play was going to be great for them. She could already see them their in the spotlight her kiss in the end transforming him from the hideous beast to perfect prince within. She sighed at her little romantic fantasy and let Finn drape his arm around her shoulder once again and he escorted her to class. Where he kissed her at the door before taking leave and heading to his first class.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review and let me know some opinions and or suggestions. This is my first Glee fic. And I want it to be good. Also I hope that people would like me to continue. Good feedback can be very encouraging. Let's me kno that I should continue. Not that criticism should not be expected as well. I just want to do my best to think positively. Like I said please let me know your thoughts. -Errant


	2. Ch 2 Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Glee or Beauty and the Beast. I also do not own Annie.

**Author's Note: **Special Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic so far. And here is the second chapter. I know it is short but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. Please continue to give me feedback I truly appreciate it. Thanks again!-Errant

**Chapter Two**

Tomorrow

It was after school the very same day and Rachel stood on stage in the auditorium. She had her eyes closed and she was about to take a deep breath when a voice called out. "Little early aren't we? Auditions aren't till tomorrow." Finn told her with a smile as he set down his book bag and took a front row seat.

"Finn" Rachel began. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Finn looked at his girlfriend quizzically. He'd thought she'd be happy to see him.

"I saw you come inside here so I thought I'd see what you were up to. What's wrong Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel gave Finn a sympathetic look. "There isn't anything wrong per-say" she began taking a seat next to him. "Its just that I came in here looking for a little privacy is all." she told him.

Finn was familiar with the fact that when Rachel needed alone time she would often vanish but he had no idea this was where she came to. "So you came here to be alone?"

Rachel nodded. "The stage has a way of clearing my head. Its-its one of the few places I feel like I belong." she confessed to Finn with a soft blush. Finn smiled. It was nice learning new things about his girlfriend.

"Oh, well then" he started and leaned down to pick up his book bag and stand up. "I will let you finish up here then." he told her. Rachel nodded and smiled before standing up to return to the stage. But Finn wasn't done talking just yet. "You want me to hang around a few minutes, like come back around for you in a little while. Then when your done here we could go get some ice cream or something." he offered.

"That'd be great and I'd love to Finn. Just give me five minutes." Rachel replied with a wide grin as she ran up the steps. "Now why don't you get outta here. The sooner you leave the sooner I'll be ready to go." she told him playfully gesturing toward the door. Finn smiled.

"As you wish." he told her his grin widening a little as he quoted the Princess Bride, one of Rachel's favorite movies to snuggle up with him and watch.

As Finn walked out and the door closed behind him Rachel again shut her eyes and began to take a deep breath. She let it out and opened her eyes slowly as she began to sing to the empty auditorium.

_ "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere/I want it more than I can tell/_

_ And for once it might be grand/To have someone understand-_ _ I want so much more than they've got planned"_

She started then stopped. The reprise was over to soon. It was short but it was what she had been feeling before Finn came in. She had to get this part. She had to be Belle. She was tired of being looked down on by Quinn and the other girls at school. She'd show them. She'd get that part and then..someday all her dreams would come true. Taking another deep breath Rachel choose to sing a different song now. One that may not have been from _Beauty and the Beast_ but one would that would lift her spirits up. Filling her lungs first she took another deep breath and began to sing.

_"The sun'll come out/_

_ Tomorrow/_

_ Bet your bottom dollar/That tomorrow/_

_ There'll be sun!/_

_ Just thinkin' about/_

_ Tomorrow_

_ Clears away the cobwebs,/And the sorrow_

_ 'Til there's none!..."_

Rachel's eyes began to glisten with the tears she was holding back and her voice started to shake here forcing her to stop. The song did make her feel up lifted but it also made her feel bittersweet. So she paused and closed her eyes waiting to regain her composure. As she did this she swallowed hard. _'There.'_ She thought smiling again as she stepped off the stage just in time to see Finn peak his head in.

"You ready to go?" he called to her.

While Rachel nodded vigorously and called up the isle back to him. "You bet. Be right there!" And scooping up her book bag as she ran up the slanted isle to the heavy door that Finn had propped open for her with one arm. Rachel gratefully walked by him nodding her head politely to gesture to her boyfriend the appreciated the gentlemanly behavior. As the door to the auditorium shut behind them Finn put out his hand and Rachel took it. Walking hand in hand they left the high school.


End file.
